


Even Though It's Broken (I Love You Anyway)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Zayn, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are happily balancing their life as a couple and their grueling work schedule. Management doesn't feel they are handling it the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Though It's Broken (I Love You Anyway)

“Daddy, do we have to go in there?” Zayn tightened his grip on Liam’s hand, his wide eyes looking at the door in front of them.

“Yes baby, but I swear it’ll be quick.” Liam assured his baby boy. He hated causing Zayn any stress, especially when he was in headspace, but their tour manager wanted to talk to them both and Liam couldn’t let Zayn go in alone.

“Okay daddy,” Zayn mumbled, looking towards the ground.

“Hey, none of that now.” Liam lifted Zayn’s chin up with his finger, “Come on, be brave for daddy.” Zayn gave a small smile in return.

The door abruptly opened in front of them and their manager stood before them. “Oh! Liam, Zayn, just the two boys I wanted to see. Come in,” he said gesturing into the room. Since the boys were on tour, Paul often used whatever available space he had to create his small makeshift office.

Liam tugged gently on Zayn’s hand to move him forward, giving his hand a light squeeze.

“Here, take a seat,” Paul motioned to the fold out chairs and then closed the door behind them. Liam and Zayn moved to take the two chairs sitting opposite of the fold out table Paul was using as a desk. 

“So Paul, what’s up?” Liam aimed for casual, hoping the meeting wasn’t heading toward the direction he thought it might. Paul sat across from them, hands clasped and tight lipped.

“Well, I know you boys have had a few days off in-between these last to shows and I was just calling you in to check that…” he gestured wildly with his hands, trying to find the right words. “That everyone’s ready for tonight show.” He sighed, dropping his hands with a thump, then pointedly looked towards Zayn.

Zayn stiffened in his seat.

It wasn’t a secret to management or to a few of the people who had worked with them on the tour for years that Zayn and Liam sometimes had a different type of relationship than kissing and going on dates. That when the boys had a few days off or a day was particularly stressful the two would disappear for a while and would both come back looking a bit lighter and smiling a bit brighter. And if anyone ever overheard some of the soft whispered words between the two or noticed the way Liam heavily dotted on Zayn, no one ever mentioned anything. 

Well, nobody besides management. 

They were against it in the beginning, when the pair had decided to be a bit more open about their relationship. Though, when they realized how Zayn’s hands started to shake and the bags under Liam’s eyes got a bit darker the more shows they did without a break, they decided to allow it in small doses.

They still weren’t quite happy with the situation and Liam and Zayn had had one to many meetings on the subject.

“Everyone is fine Paul.” Liam grunted. 

“Are you sure Za-“

“Yes.” Liam interrupted. Paul shifted his gaze to Zayn.

“I’d quite like to hear that from Zayn, if you don’t mind.”

Zayn shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Liam squeezed his hand. Zayn looked up unsurely towards Liam. Liam gave a small nod and smile to assure the smaller boy.

“I’m good.” Zayn said, his voice small. 

“Very well,” Paul’s voice showed his doubt. “Even so we’d like to take a few precautions…”

Liam sat up alert, shoulders tense. “Like what, exactly?”

Paul’s eyes shifted to the papers he was straightening, “We thought it’d be best if you two were separated until the show-“

“What?!” Liam exploded, standing from his seat and hauling Zayn up as well. “There’s no reason for that and you know it, Paul.”

He stood to match the boys’ height, “Liam, the show is only a few hours away and you still haven’t fixed the problem at hand. You never let it go on for this long.” 

“Because it’s not a ‘problem’ to be ‘fixed’.” Liam replied disbelievingly. He couldn’t understand why Paul was being so insensitive. He had been the most considerate person in their management team on the matter of their relationship. Always opting for the extra day in-between most of their shows to help the boys relax.

“We’re always ready for the show, as we will be tonight.” Liam voiced sternly. “Come on, Zayn.” He moved with Zayn towards the door.

Zayn was shaking with fear, too much was happening for him to comprehend. Liam usually didn’t allow him to be in the room when there was ‘grown up’ talk. 

“I’m afraid I can’t have that, Liam.” Paul said flatly.

Liam turned to face him, “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry, boys.” Paul stated. Liam didn’t understand.

A loud bang resonated through the room as the door slammed open and Liam felt two harsh grips pull his arms back, removing his hand from Zayn’s tight grip.

“What’s happening?!” Liam shouted. He struggled against the two men’s hold, “Let go of me!” he bellowed.

Another two men pushed past into the room and grabbed Zayn, pulling his hands behind his back. Zayn’s eyes filled with tears and he fought against their hold.

“Daddy!” he cried.

“Let go of him!” he yelled in distress. Liam continuously pulled harshly away from the men, attempting to get to his baby.

“It’s for the best boys. It’s only a few hours.” Paul insisted.

Liam’s eyes burned with rage, “Let go of us, you have no right to do this!” he exclaimed.

The sound of Zayn’s cries filled the room. Another man grabbed Liam roughly by the shoulders and he shifted his body harshly to the right, trying to twist away from their hold. His attempts proved futile; his strength didn’t compare to the three security guards.

His eyes met Zayn’s as the guards moved to drag Liam from the room. His eyes were wide-eyed and glassy, much like a baby deer. Zayn slumped in the men’s hold as his body wracked with sobs. Liam realized he’d only have a few more moments with the boy before they managed to pull him completely from the room.

“Hey, baby,” Liam spoke urgently. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re okay.”

Zayn shook his head and attempted to control his breathing.

“I need you to calm down for me,” Liam grunted, shifting. “Can you be a good boy for daddy?”

Zayn nodded minutely, trying to focus on Liam’s voice. 

“I won’t be gone for long baby, okay? Remember that.” Liam pressed, trying to get through to Zayn. 

“Okay, daddy.” Zayn sniffled. 

The last thing he saw before the door slammed in his face was Zayn’s tear soaked cheeks.

 

-

 

Liam slammed his fist against the door. 

“Let me out!” he demanded. 

He knew at least one of the security guards had to be stood outside of the dressing room they had locked him in, but after about ten minutes of constant banging he knew his pleas were being ignored.

Liam paced the length of the room, his mind a constant stream of worries about his baby. They had no idea what they had done separating Liam from Zayn while he was in headspace. There was a high possibility that they had traumatized him and that scared Liam to death.

He sighed heartily as he dropped onto the couch. Knowing his little boy would need to be pampered and told how much daddy loved him, he started to plan everything him and Zayn would do once they were both together again. 

Liam’s head fell into his hands. It was wrong, but Liam silently hoped managements plan worked. There was no way Zayn could preform while in headspace. And he was hoping the hardships that would come from the whole event would be minimal.

Liam didn’t know how long he had been sitting in the room, wallowing, before a knock sounded on the door. He looked up as the door opened and Paddy and peaked his head in.

“Five minutes till show time kid,” he could see the apology in Paddy’s eyes. He would never have allowed Zayn and him to be separated. He loved baby Zayn and had even helped Liam quite a few times when he needed to buy supplies. Even though he knew the plan was ridiculous, he had no control over what management requested.

“Paddy, is Zayn okay?” Liam braced himself for the answer.

“I’m not sure kid.” He shook his head sadly. “After they put him in his dressing room he didn’t make a sound.”

Liam gritted his teeth, he was going to kill Paul for doing this. Or, at least, fire him.

“Alright then,” he lifted himself from the couch and headed out the door, brushing past Paddy.

“Kid,” Paddy grasped his shoulder, stopping him. “You two are gonna be alright.” He assured.

Liam managed a small smile back, “Thanks, Paddy.” 

He turned back around and headed for backstage where the boys usually did their pre-show warm ups. 

He was lost in thought when a voice called out from behind him, “Oi! Boy-o!” He paused in his step and spun around to find Louis running after him with a big grin.

When he caught up to him he placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. “Where were ya? Me and Nialler pulled the best prank on Lou and Lottie! You should have seen their faces when Niall-“ he paused, looking concernedly over Liam. “Aye, what’s with the long face?”

“Um,” Liam scratched the back of his neck, “Management, they…uh, took Zayn.” He exhaled.

Louis straightened, a look of understanding passed over his face.

“What?” he snarled.

“A couple of hours ago they locked us in our dressing rooms.”

“They did what?” Louis howled. “They had no right to-” he looked from side to side, appearing to almost be looking for whoever was responsible so he could yell at them.

“Hey, Louis, it’s alright mate.” He attempted to calm the boy down. “I’m more concerned for Zayn right now. The show’s soon and I just need to see him before hand.”

Louis features softened, “Are you sure mate?” Liam nodded. 

“Yeah I’m sure, just need to see him, yeah?”

Louis pulled Liam into his side, “Alrighty boy-o, but after-“

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Liam smiled.

He was so glad the boys were so accepting of him and Zayn. He knew they’d always be there to support them and have their backs.

The two headed backstage to find Harry and Niall already preparing for the show.

“Two minutes!” A voice called out.

A curtain was moved to the side to reveal Zayn. He shuffled into the room, a security guard’s hand leading him on his back. Liam’s whole body relaxed just at the sight of him. Zayn looked up and his eyes met Liam’s. From the way Zayn was holding his body, Liam could tell he was ‘bigger’. It seemed management’s plan had worked.

The two immediately begun to walk towards each other, pulled together like magnets. They both paused jerkily in their step once they were close enough to touch.

Liam wanted nothing more but to pull his boy into his arms and comfort him. He knew though, with the show being so close, they couldn’t risk Zayn accidently slipping back into headspace since he had been so abruptly pulled from it before.

“How are you?” Liam breathed.

“I’m good, yeah.” Zayn affirmed. Liam couldn’t help but compare the difference in how those words had been said just a few hours ago.

They both spoke wordlessly through their eyes. The two knew each other like the back of their hands; a simple look conveyed everything they wanted to say to each other.

“Later,” Liam started.

“Yeah.” Zayn finished. They both shared another meaningful look.

Their stares were broken as the other lads dropped their arms around their shoulders, forming their pre-show huddle.

“Yeh ready lads?” Niall asked. Everyone nodded in confirmation and they gave each other a quick squeeze before heading to their places.

Liam listened to their opening and silently started to count down the minutes until him and Zayn could be together again.

 

-

 

The show was going smoothly considering the events that occurred earlier. Liam had noticed the other boys steering Zayn away from him a few times and he thanked them for being so observant. Minimal contact between Zayn and him would probably be best until they were in private again.

Still, Liam tried to go on like it was any other performance. He threw in a few dance moves and messed around with Harry’s hair until he was pushed away. He play fought with Louis and slung his arm around Niall’s shoulder when he was close. So when it came for his time to talk right after one of Zayn’s amazing high notes, it came as natural as breathing to complement him.

“Everyone give a round of applause for that amazing riff!” he said smiling widely at the fans. “Isn’t he just perfect?” he said it in a semi-joking tone, but he meant it with all his heart.

The cheers of the crowd were deafening, but Liam still noticed Zayn hadn’t said anything in reply. He looked a bit farther down the runway where he knew Zayn would be standing to see Zayn already turned around staring at him. His eyes were wide and a bit glassy and- oh shit. Liam’s heart skipped a beat. The praise had been too much for Zayn in his fragile state. 

Liam rushed to Zayn and slung an arm around his shoulder seemingly nonchalant. He quickly led Zayn down the runway as fast as he could without alarming the fans. He could hear Zayn’s breath becoming more labored as his emotions started to bubble up. 

Thankfully, Louis noticed the exchange and began some playful banter with Niall to fill the silence. Liam didn’t care that he was about to stop the show by taking Zayn backstage. The boys couldn’t go on with two of them missing, but he needed his to take care of his boy and fix the damage that was caused prior to the concert.

As soon as they made it backstage, away from the prying eyes of the fans, Zayn broke. 

“D-Daddy,” Zayn burst into tears, “I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” he wailed.

Liam swiftly pulled Zayn into a warm embrace, tucking his head under his chin. “Shh, shh, sweatheart, it’s alright. Daddy’s gonna make everything alright.” He comforted. Zayn clung to the thin material of his t-shirt, pushing him farther into Liam’s hold.

Liam leaned down and placed his hand under Zayn’s thighs, scooping him up, and hastily headed towards the buses. Zayn nuzzled further into his neck, wetting his skin with tears. He ignored the stares of the crew and just focused on the boy in his arms. “Daddy’s here, it’s okay baby,” he mumbled into the shell of Zayn’s ear.

He skipped some steps in his haste to get on the bus. He moved to the back bedroom where he had stored a duffle of supplies under the bed. Placing Zayn on the bed he moved to grab the duffle. Zayn’s eyes widened in fear, “D-Daddy p’ease d-don’t leave me.”

“Shh, darling, Daddy’s just grabbing a new nappy and your pacifier. I just wanna make you feel good again.” He eased. He placed the lime green soother between Zayn’s lips and he began to suckle amid soft whimpers.

Liam unclasped the boy’s too tight jeans and removed them completely. Zayn shivered softly at the brush of cold air on his legs. Liam sighed at the site of the completely full nappy. Zayn had most likely gone during the stressful meeting and had been sitting in it since.

He pulled the tabs off and removed the offending smelling diaper to throw in the trash. He winced at the sight of slightly red and chaffed skin, then gently wiped the small boy down. 

Zayn squirmed against his touch, “Please, stay still baby.” Liam requested, applying cool lotion to his irritated skin. “Wan’ dada’s cuddles,” he whined around his pacifier.

“One moment baby,” Liam secured the diaper and removed both of their sweaty shirts. He then grabbed one of his tees from his suitcase to put on Zayn.

“Sit up for Daddy, love.” Zayn pushed himself up, rubbing one of his eyes. Liam slipped the large white t-shirt over his head. It was definitely a size or two too big, but it would keep him warm.

“There we go, little one. Feeling better?” 

“Daddy?” Zayn asks, causing his pacifier to fall from his lips.

“What is it?” Liam questions, sitting carefully beside the boy.

“A-Am I good boy?” Zayn choked on the words, his tears coming back full force. Liam’s chest ached at the question, “Of course baby, c’mere,” he said reaching for the boy and pulling him into his lap. “Shh, you’re Daddy’s perfect boy.” He softly rocked the boy in his arms trying to sooth his sobbing.

“Why are you asking, baby?” Liam smoothed back the hair that had fallen in his face.

“B-Because they took m-me away from you, and I was in t-that room for hours, Daddy, and no one c-changed my nappy, and I didn’t finish the c-concert,” Zayn clung tighter to Liam as if he was afraid he would disappear. Liam silently made a plan to fire everybody who was responsible for his baby boy feeling so bad; he never wanted to go through this again.

“Shh, no, you’re Daddy’s best boy, nothing that happened was your fault,” he tells the boy, squeezing him tighter. “Shh, you need to breathe darling, Daddy loves you so so much.” He placed a gentle kiss on the small boy’s head.

“I love you, too Daddy,” Zayn hiccups. Liam slowly slides them up the bed, lifting the covers from underneath them. He tucks Zayn in tenderly, “Daddy will be right back, baby,”

Zayn’s smaller hand grabs Liam’s larger one, “P-please don’t leave me,” he asks.

“Daddy will only be a minute, love, I’ll be right back, promise.” He explains.

“P’omise?” Liam coos at his small voice. “Promise, baby boy.” He says placing another kiss on his forehead.

Liam grabs a bottle of the duffle and heads to the small kitchen on the bus. Filling the bottle with some milk, he places it in the microwave for a few seconds to warm it, he then heads back to the bedroom, turning off the light, and climbs in beside Zayn.

“Want your baba?” he questions, pulling Zayn back into his lap. Zayn gives a tiny nod and leans into Liam’s arm. He places the rubber nipple to Zayn’s lips and he immediately begins to nurse the milk from the bottle.

Liam looks down to the boy in his arms and wonders how he got so lucky with such a beautiful, smart boy as his baby and his boyfriend. Zayn stops suckling, going slightly limp in Liam’s caress.

He places the bottle on the nightstand beside the bed and grabs the pacifier from the foot of the bed. Slowly he glides them both under the covers. Lying on his back, Zayn curls up under Liam’s arm, resting his head on his bare chest. Liam reaches over to grab his phone, checking the two unread messages from Harry.

‘We made up an excuse about Zayn being sick. Had to cancel the rest of the concert and we couldn’t stop Louis from firing Paul for you, but we’ll deal with the backlash later.’

‘Have a good time with your boy.’

Liam smiles at the screen: Zayn was his boy and no one could change that. His phone vibrates in his hand and he laughs as he reads the message from Louis.

‘You two have a nice night, because in the morning you’re helping me with the all the paperwork.’

He places the phone back on the nightstand and snuggles deeper into the covers, effectively pulling Zayn closer to his side.

“Goodnight, angel.” Liam whispers into the dark of the room, Zayn’s hair tickling his lips.

“Nigh’ Dada,” Zayn mumbles sleepily. Liam grabs Zayn’s hand and brings it to his lips. Warm and content, Liam falls asleep with a smile on his face, knowing he would do anything for the boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read x


End file.
